The ultimate goal of this project is to develop a multiplex label free platform for high- throughput cytokine screening of patient samples. Though there are benefits to the current suspension phase multiplex cytokine analysis tools (Luminex), the technology suffers from a number of drawbacks including reagent variability, high reagent costs, and long run times. The development of a high throughput label free system will improve the throughput and reproducibility of cytokine analyses. In addition, cost savings will be realized through reductions in development costs and the removal of labeling reagents. Accordingly, Wasatch Microfluidics will team with the Baylor Institute of Immunological Research (BIIR) to adapt Wasatch's continuous flow spotting technologies to create a flow cell array directly integrated with a commercial biosensor array platform. Currently, flow cell technology is the limiting factor in the development of high throughput label free sensing technologies. Modification of Wasatch Microfluidics Continuous Flow MicrospotterTM into a highly parallel flow cell should begin to eliminate this bottleneck and provide a template for even more highly parallel systems. Preliminary work suggests that a flow cell array can convert mediocre SPR imaging instruments into highly competitive protein analysis instruments comparable to state-of-the-art SPR instruments with meager throughput. Once the flow cell is completed and integrated with the commercial biosensor platform at the BIIR, validation testing will be conducted to demonstrate cytokine discrimination and quantitative measurement of cytokine levels in a high throughput multiplex label free format. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]